


Meet the Rumlows

by bored_now



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock is still a bit of a jerk, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Some Brock backstory, married at SHIELD, why can't I like nice guys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr and Mrs Rumlow: They both work for SHIELD but they couldn't be more different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Rumlows

He clutched the arm rest on the door and flinched as she dodged around another car, merely sending the driver who flicked her off a scathing look and cursing at him under her breath. 

“Good God. You should’ve been our driver in Kandahar,” Brock said with a laugh. Victoria looked over at him in surprise. 

“You’re awake.” She looked surprised and Brock grunted a laugh.

“Been awake for a while, sweetheart. I’ve just been sitting here in fear for my life.” He turned to her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. 

“Well, this is how I drive. You know that.” She said giving him a sideways look. His smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. 

“Part of why I married you.” He admitted in a rare burst of complete honesty. He laughed when she blushed a bit and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Hopefully not the main part.” She murmured and his grin turned back into a smirk. 

“Nah, it was mostly cause of your tits.” 

“Brock!” Victoria exclaimed and she reached out to slap his shoulder as he laughed. The car slowed a little and he looked over to see that she really looked upset. Sometimes, he wished he wasn’t such a bastard. 

“C’mon. I was just joking.” He said at last. She didn’t look over, just continued to glare at the road. He lowered his voice. “You know I love you. You’re the only person who’s ever been sweet to me and still busts my balls at the same time.” She snorted and gave him a half smile. 

“You know, you’re the only person who would say ‘balls’ while declaring their love.” Brock grinned at her, relieved. He really did love her, but he hated talking about his feelings. Having just got back from a mission, he also had to readjust from STRIKE team talk to talking to his wife. Besides that, Victoria didn’t know he was not just SHIELD, but HYDRA as well. 

When he first met her, there was no question of telling her. She was as temporary as all women in his life were. But then, somehow, he fell in love with her. He hadn’t even realized that he had until Rollins mocked him about it when he was looking at a picture of the two of them on his phone while on a mission about five months after meeting her. When he got back to DC, he didn’t call Victoria for two weeks, even though he stalked her a bit because he couldn’t stand being in the same city as her without seeing her. 

But seeing her forced smile at a happy hour one night as she sat with her friends and then the burning jealousy he felt when some guy came over to buy her a drink…he gave in. The next week he called her. Then tracked her down when she didn’t accept any of his calls or respond to his texts. 

They were married two months later. 

Now, with Project Insight, he was sort of worried that she would be targeted. Driving aside, Victoria wasn’t exactly what HYRDA wanted. She pulled into the parking lot at their building. 

“Home, sweet home.” Brock said and she turned to him with a real smile. 

“C’mon. The place has been too quiet without you.” She leaned over to give him a quick kiss, which he quickly moved to deepen. He hated when his thoughts turned to Project Insight around her. 

“I’ll grab my gear. I want you naked in the shower when I get up there.” He said seriously. Victoria laughed, as he knew she would, and she went inside as he moved towards the trunk. He grinned, knowing she would be in the shower when he got up there. He grabbed his bag and made for the apartment. 

*~*~*~*~*~

_Brock Rumlow joined the Marines when he was seventeen years old, before he even graduated from high school. Anything was better than being at home with his abusive father and drug addicted mother. After he finished his training he was accepted into Special Forces training and was in Somalia in 1993. Then Bosnia in 1995. In 2001, he was one of the first troops on the ground in Afghanistan after the 2001 terror attacks. After spending two years fighting the Taliban, he had been in the Marines for over twelve years and had to make the decision whether he wanted to stay in the military or find alternate employment._

_After all he had seen, the genocide, the death marches, bombings, friends dying in his arms…what he really wanted to wrap his mouth around a gun and fire. Then he met Jasper Sitwell on an op. And soon he was trading in his dessert camo for the all-black Kevlar vest of SHIELD’s strike team (hail HYDRA)._

_Victoria Bronsen graduated from college in 2002 with a degree in applied mathematics. She went to work as a civilian for Naval Intelligence while she worked on her Masters degree in Information Security. She was soon “talent scouted” by SHIELD and brought into the fold. She hated the mandatory agent boot camp and seriously thought about packing it in and calling her old boss up to get her old job back. But she made it through. Two years later, she was thinking about leaving SHIELD again. The people weren’t friendly, the hours were awful, and she hated wearing button down shirts; the stupid things always gaped in the worst places._

_One day, Victoria rallied herself to go to her department’s happy hour. It was usually pretty dull. They went to a SHIELD approved bar and engaged in mindless chit chat in their stuffy suits. This time, Victoria decided she was going to change before going…there was no way she was going to let Agent Vickrey from two cubes over stare at the gap in her button down for the whole happy hour. Again. That stinky little pervert._

_"God, this is worse than death.” Mallory sighed as she collapsed into the chair next to Victoria. Victoria grinned. At least there was one person in her department who wasn’t a total robot._

_“C’mon, death doesn’t have little umbrellas.” Victoria said with a smile as she held up her drink. Mallory snorted and clinked her glass with Victoria’s and they both took a drink._

_Crap.” Mallory said as she glanced at the door. “No! Don’t turn around!” Mallory hissed as Victoria turned to see what had caused her friend to exclaim in surprise. She turned back to her friend with a put upon sigh._

_“Who is it this time?” She asked. Mallory had a habit of hooking up with agents at SHIELD and then never wanting to see them again. Personally, Victoria didn’t even know how she was meeting all these guys when Victoria could barely get the cashier in the cafeteria to look at her while she paid. But then, Mallory was tall and statuesque. And while Victoria did have some dangerous curves, she was rather on the short side._

_“Jack Rollins.” Mallory muttered blushing. Victoria gave her a blank look. “You know, on STRIKE?”_

_“STRIKE?!” Victoria hissed, appropriately astonished. “How did you even meet him? I don’t think I’ve seen anyone from STRIKE at HQ.”_

_“Well, if you would go with me to the gym-“_

_“I think that agent boot camp was enough for me.” Victoria interrupted. Mallory started to laugh, but the smile was quickly wiped from her face._

_“Crap. They’re coming over.” She muttered._

_“They?”_

_“Mallory.” Victoria heard a voice behind her and turned to see two guys who were obviously from the STRIKE team standing behind her. The taller one was the one who had spoken. He was staring at Mallory with what could only be described as…puppy dog eyes. The other one was a completely different story._

_He was significantly shorter than his friend, but Victoria could tell that he was still just under six feet tall. He had dark hair, dark eyes, a fair amount of stuble on his chin, a square jaw, and had a bored disinterested look on his face. He was just her type, actually. Which meant he would probably completely ignore her; she had the worst luck with men._

_“Rollins.” Mallory replied and went to get up, signaling to Victoria that they should find a different spot on the bar. Rollins caught her arm._

_“Look, we need to talk.”_

_“I can’t leave Victoria.” She said pulling her arm free from him._

_“Brock’ll keep her company.” He insisted and grabbed her arm again. Mallory winced a bit and Victoria felt a flare of protectiveness._

_“Hey! Don’t grab her like that.” She said sharply. Rollins looked at her in disbelief. Even sitting down, he could tell she was tiny. At least compared to him. Brock spoke up before the situation could completely unravel._

_“Look, why don’t you two just go to that table and talk where your body guard can see you and we’ll stay here and order a round of drinks.” He had his hands up in front of him and Mallory bit her lip in thought. Rollins looked a bit annoyed but Victoria couldn’t help but let loose a snort of laughter. Brock looked at her in surprise and couldn’t help but smile in the face of her smile._

_“Alright.” Mallory agreed and she hopped off her seat and walked to a table that was a little bit away from the group. After they had gone and the tension had mostly dissipated, Brock moved to stand closer to the bar to order some more drinks._

_“What are you two drinking?” He asked._

_“Oh, Mallory has a pina colada and I have a vodka tonic.” She answered and he raised his eyebrow in surprise. Victoria blushed. “I just like the umbrella.” She clarified with a shrug. He let out a chuckle at that and turned to face her more fully, although she could tell he was watching his friend out of the corner of his eye._

_“Any special vodka? Or are you drinking rail?” He asked and Victoria couldn’t help but let her nose curl up a little._

_“Ew. Rail. No, I like Stoli.” She said and he gave a half smile._

_“Me too.” He waved the bar tender over and ordered three Stoli and tonics and one more pina colada. “So, do you work in statistics with Trouble over there?” He asked. He tossed back his drink in one gulp, waving to the bartender for another. Victoria wrinkled her nose and took a sip of hers._

_“Yeah, I work in statistics. But…why are you calling Mallory ‘Trouble’?” She asked._

_“I told Jack that she hooked up with guys all over SHIELD and to just forget about her, but he was going on and on about how they had a real connection and blah blah blah.” At her look of surprise, he laughed. “I know, for such a big, scary looking guy, he’s really a romantic at heart.”_

_“Not like you, right?” She asked sardonically. He clinked his new glass with hers before taking a large sip._

_“My heart is black and cold, like a lump of coal.” He replied with a smile that did not meet his eyes. Victoria blinked at him and put her glass down on the bar._

_“I can’t drink to that.” She said and she looked so serious, like she cared about him and it was such a foreign feeling that he couldn’t even give her a sarcastic reply._

_“Hey, sweetheart, don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy.” He replied after an awkward pause. They sat in silence for a bit sipping their drinks absently. “So what’s your name? I can’t keep calling you Trouble’s Friend in my head.” He said with what she supposed passed as a charming smile._

_“It’s Victoria.”_

_After another moment of awkwardness, Brock gave a chuckle. Victoria turned to look at him a bit surprised._

_“You’re not impressed by either of us at all, are you?” He asked and Victoria shrugged._

_“Well, I mean, you seem nice enough.” She said at a loss to what he meant and he laughed outright, but he quickly cut himself off when he saw that she looked hurt by his laugh._

_“Sorry, I just never met anyone like you before.” He said and winced that it sounded like a line. “That’s not a line, either. I mean, most of the girls I meet through work are all ‘tell me about your mission’ or ‘how many people have you killed with that gun’. Like it’s some sort of game.” He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair and looked away embarrassed. ‘Wasn’t he usually good with girls?’ he thought to himself._

_“Really? And these are girls you meet at HQ?” Victoria asked surprised. He looked over at her and saw, to his relief, that she was looking right at him with an open expression on her face._

_“Yeah. Pretty ridiculous…” He trailed off as Mallory and Rollins walked back over. She was hanging off his arm._

_“So, how many people did you kill on the mission?” Mallory asked. Victoria choked on her vodka tonic and Brock snorted into his own drink, giving Victoria an ‘I told you so’ look._

_“You ok, Victoria?” Mallory said patting her on the back._

_“I’m fine. Thanks.” She watched as Mallory picked up her purse and started to put on her coat. “You leaving?”_

_“Yeah, Rollins and I are going to get out of here.” She said and shrugged at Victoria’s surprise. “See you tomorrow.” And just like that they left._

_“So, you two are friends?” Brock asked sardonically. Victoria snorted and gave him a smile._

_“Well…work friends.” She clarified._

_“There’s a difference?” He asked and she couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not._

_“I sure hope so.” She replied and was pleased when he laughed. From that point on, conversation between them just flowed. They ended up closing down the bar and seeing each other almost every night for the next two weeks and every day for lunch at the SHIELD cafeteria. Then Brock had to leave for a mission. Miraculously, they picked up right where they left off when he got back._

_He had never felt so at ease with another person before. Part of him wished that he had met her before he joined SHIELD, back when he still had a soft side. He had thought that part of him was dead, but he guessed that a tiny bit of softness still remained._

_But, he truly believed in what he was doing with HYDRA. The world needed order and if they had to sacrifice their freedom, or a few people had to die in the process, then that was a small price to pay in his mind. Brock would help to make sure that the things he saw during his time as a Marine would never happen again. He could be proud of that. And he was sure that Victoria would be proud of him too when he told her. Eventually. One day._

*~*~*~*~*~

Brock curled around Victoria as she dozed off, her hair still wet from the shower. He smiled and placed a kiss on her temple as he started to fade into sleep himself. He had already checked: his knife was on top of the night stand and his gun between the mattress and the box springs. He could let his guard down as low as it ever got and sleep with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...no idea where that came from.


End file.
